The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of hose supports and more particularly to a plurality of new and useful hose cradles adapted to be positioned in spaced-apart relation at different elevations beneath a sloping, flexible sewer hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to Applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.